<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Träume von dir by Skiplowave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115120">Träume von dir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave'>Skiplowave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere season [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams, M/M, Yandere, Yandere!Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his master's "disappearance" Frankenstein dreams about what could have been different. What he could have done to be with his master forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere season [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Träume von dir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doing short dabbles using yandere prompts </p><p> </p><p>German: Träume von dir<br/>English: Dreaming of you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>" Good Morning Master~ Today I made l mint tea I think you'll like it with this hot summer weather coming soon!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" ......."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master? Oh silly me I almost forgot!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frankenstein opened the window revealing a nice tropical greenery along with beach line" Thank you..." His master whispered not grabbing the cup of tea with his pinky out. "  Master I think we should move again, maybe more up north? I know you prefer warm tea." Frankenstein said with a pleased smile sitting next to his Master. "  If we move will there be snow?"  Master asked taking another sip. " Would you like there to be snow?"  He asked already mapping out various locations. His master chuckled setting the cup down for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Always over-thinking. I would prefer not to be snowed in but just feeling cold air will do just fine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Of course Master! "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frankenstein knew he was blushing but he was embarrassed by it. He loves these talks with his master. They been chatting more over the years... " I wonder if the others like snow too." Frankenstein frowned at the comment. " I'm sure they love it, hate it, or be indifferent to it." Frankenstein replied hiding his bitterness. Who cared about the clan leaders? The nobles? The werewolves? Frankenstein certainly didn't give a damn. They were falling apart and were going to drag his poor master with them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" How many years has it been since I ran off with you?"</em>
</p><p><em>Frankenstein didn't reply, he didn't like when his master</em> <em> <strong>wondered</strong> about them. He should only worry about himself. "  225 years, master..."  Master hummed not touching his tea anymore. Frankenstein sighed he hated this part.</em></p><p>
  <em>"  Maybe it's time you woke up Frankenstein."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Don't do this...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Move on Frankenstein, not for my sakes but your own."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Stop it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  I'm not real. You can stop this anytime....but you know it's true-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" <strong>ENOUGH!"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purple surrounded his master as he was now chained up. " Frankenstein..."  Bloody tears slide down his master's eyes giving Frankenstein a melancholy look. </em>
  <em>  <strong>Why did you leave? Why didn't you summon me?"  </strong>Frankenstein choked out a sob as he dropped to his knees. "<strong> I do everything for you! we-we could've been happy together,,,,"</strong>  Frankenstein broke down as a hand patted his head, chains began to wrap around them both, it felt like thorns on his skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  I enjoyed the time we had together, always have. Won't you please wake up from this nightmare?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  I won't-I refuse  why can't you let me have this!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  Frankenstein."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"  I'm begging you,,,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, order you to wake up."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Frankenstein's eyes open. His face felt damp and his eyes burned despite it being the middle of the night. He sighed as his eyes adjusted to the dark and frown seeing the usual empty room.  He got up to light a candle and sat at his desk opening a journal. He begin writing despite wet droplets falling on the paper. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Day 244 </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The same dream, this time Master had mint tea. He even liked the thought of snow.  He asked about the nobles yet again. Question my very own dream again.                         <strike>I should have killed them all when Master went away. </strike>          Or maybe if I was strong often I could have taken master away from this ungratful and selfish world.                                   Maybe I'm the one that's selfish.                    I hope we meet again. Until then I'll dream of what could have been. Even if it hurts both my body and soul.        Moving to the north does sound nice.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>F.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all feedback is welcomed<br/>also the date mentioned is a little easter egg ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>